sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Pala'oren
Category:Twi'leks Category:NR Characters Category:New Republic Marines Pala'oren is a Twi'lek New Republic Marine Corps Officer, Specialized as a Scout Sniper. History Pala'oren was too plain to be taken for the slave trade, and was sick of the negative image many members of her species project, so decided to prove that Twi'lek can be more than slaves, smugglers and thieves by joining up with the New Republic Marine Corps. Ryloth Pala'oren was born on the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth. Her mother and father were simple middle-caste people, who made their money growing one of the many kinds of cultured moulds which Twi'leks eat on their home world. Her mother was a strikingly beautiful yellow Twi'lek, while her father was a rather ugly green one. She was the first child born to the pair, and when she was only seven years of age, slavers came to their home. They took her mother, but left her. She was too young to be worth the investment, and seemed to have more of her fathers genes than was desirable. Her father, distraught over his wife's capture, left Pala with her aunt, and sold the farm to buy himself a rundown old YT-1300, and set out to the stars. He turned to smuggling, trying to earn the money he would need to track down and purchase his wife back from her owners. Pala'ore grew from a fairly ugly child, into a middling-at-best teenage girl, though her fiesty attitude made her unpopular with her peers. Her life would take a new direction, when recruiters for the New Republic Marine Corps academy on Ord Mantell came to Ryloth. She signed up, and was ferried away to begin her training as an NRMC. Marine Corps Academy Pala enrolled in the officer's academy on Ord Mantel, with the intention of joining the Marine Corps and rising through the ranks to a highly respected rank amongst the comissioned officers. She was not, however, anticipating just how hard the training would be. On her first day, she had a general fitness test, which included a run which made her vomit, and a rather intrusive medical exam (Since she didn't have a medical history in the republic) However, she managed to make the cut; just about. It didn't get any better from there, pushups, running, sit ups, household chores, all these things were a daily occurance for the girl as she trooped her way through the early days of the academy which were as rigorous as the boot camp enlistees. However, there was even more to this, as alongside the physical element, she was also expected to attend lectures and classes in tactics, procedure, protocol and even ettiquete as befitting for an officer. She began live-fire exercises in no time, and stood out above the others in her extremely sharp senses, particularly, her ability to spot hidden targets, and take them out quickly and effectively. For this reason, coupled with her physical endurance being a touch below what they expected of front line assault marines, she was enrolled in the Scout Sniper project. This begins with simply being the Designated Marksman of a unit, but, eventually, can result in being sent on extremely dangerous missions, either alone or in a specialist team of two (sniper and spotter) often into a hot battle zone, to take out enemy logistics, feed reconaisance back to other ground teams, and weaken enemy morale. As a part of her training, she also learned basic starship usage and basic first aid. She eventually graduated with a degree in Military History, as well as her more useful training. Raider Batallion Pala currently holds the rank of Second Combat Officer, and has been assigned to the 224th Marine Batallion, Alpha Company. She shares control of a squad with Combat Officer Jeric Stryker, whom is her direct superior. She is also the Designated Marksman of the Squad. She considers her team-mates to be family. Combats Coming Soon Other Info Pala'oren is still a person outside her NRMC Duties, and has passtimes and a personality of her own. Hobbies and Vices Pala'oren, despite the image she wishes to project, is still Twi'lek, and falls victim to a couple of vices her species are renowned for. In particular, she enjoys spiced beverages more than your average human, her drink of choice being Ryloth Spiced Rum, which has tiny (Industry regulated) amounts of actual Ryll spice in; it is legal on most planets, but has a bad reputation. She also enjoys gambling, particularly Sabacc. She is known to play games against her fellow marines on a regular basis, and is also known to be rather good at it. The Twi'lek's native language makes them naturaly adept at spotting tells and twitches in fellow gamblers, which gives her an edge above the rest. Personality Pala'oren likes to give off the appearance that she is a tough-girl and one of the lads, especially when in uniform. However, she is still green, and a little uncertain about herself. And though she would never admit it, she is also self conscious about her appearance; especially her ugly Lekku. She spends a lot of her time playing cards or practicing her sharpshooting at the base on Ord Mantell whenever she isn't stationed on an adtive campaign. At a glance, her face is usually prety neutral, and it's hard to discern emotion from her eyes, though she is known to smile easily when actually conversing. Despite their short length, her Lekku are very motive, and can often be found curling, swaying or twisting depending on her mood and company. Appearance Pala'oren is, by most standards, not too bad looking. However, there are several reasons why she was not considered for the slave trade. Her skin is the most common color; Green. She has a Gymnast's body, with small breasts and hips, which are not desired in dancing girls. Her Lekku are particularly short and slender, and cause visible bulges on her head where they are connected. Her skin is interrupted with a pale mottled pattern, which is akin to heavily freckled human women. And, she's far too feisty to make her plain appearance worth the fight.